The Giver: The Next Last Chapter
by bluebookbutterfly
Summary: This is an English assignment. This is what I think happens AFTER the REAL last chapter. This is purely fictional  from my brain . This is not the last chapter! Please read the last chapter as this is MY English/LA assignment!


He felt himself slipping. His eyes where becoming heavier and heavier. He tried to force his eyes open, holding the new child close to him, just in case. Jonas felt Gabe as he descended down the hill, he was wet and he was crying. The lights became brighter and he heard what the Giver had told him about –music. It was the serene tolling of a bell. The sound was peaceful and still managed to unnerve. Jonas wanted to tell the Giver about it, but this time, when he closed his eyes trying to get out of this memory, he was drawn back. Wishing for help his eyes looked around for anything. The brush surrounding them as they sped past was covered in thin icicles and blanketed with snow. If a plane came into sight then Jonas would have to hide himself and Gabe. Luckily he saw none in sight in the fairly clouded sky.

And bam! Jonas, Gabe and the sled crashed into something when the arrived at the bottom of the hill. It was a person and he or she was carrying a lantern. The person looked vaguely familiar… was it…? Caleb????Many thoughts spun in Jonas's head the most prevailing one a question- _hadn't Caleb drowned?_ Jonas had only barely recognized him- some of his earlier volunteer hours were spent at the recreation center and he had been in charge of making sure a group of threes were safe. Anyway Caleb was much more confident at the age of 7 and looked intelligent with a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

"Hello. Who are you? Did you know it is New Year's today? Aren't Are you from my home to get me back? What do you want? Who do you want to see? What's wrong with your foot? Is that a baby? How old is he? My name is Caleb, by the way," fired Caleb rapidly in a very curious and inquisitive voice.

"I'm Jonas and this is Gabriel. We've just escaped from our community, your old community. I would like to see someone in charge, maybe one of your adult friends or the leader here. We need help, I twisted my ankle, and Gabe and I are both famished," replied Jonas in a croaky, unsure tone that implied that he had not spoken for days.

Caleb came up to Jonas and took his hand, pulling it gently as he showed him the way towards one of the houses with red, blue and yellow lights flickering around it like many candles. Caleb introduced Jonas to a stern, gray haired woman with a very long nose who brought him upstairs to a room to sleep and clean himself.

* * *

The next morning Jonas was woken very early by a nightmare….the planes had been back and they had released Gabriel and Jonas. Panting he looked outside and saw to his horror that it hadn't just been a nightmare. Quickly, he became dressed in a pair of trousers and a shirt the woman had given him. He could still escape... _couldn't he?_ When he couldn't find Gabriel anywhere around him he went downstairs and saw Caleb and his new mother sitting with him. They were talking in hushed voices and Caleb was crying. When Jonas came down toward their table they stopped talking and carved phony smiles onto their faces. A person came out of the corner… it was Jonas's dad.

Jonas's dad looked sinister, disappointed and tired. His eyes had bags underneath them and he held Gabriel in his arms along with a hypodermic needle. _The type of needle used to "release"_ thought Jonas sarcastically. Uncertain about his father's gloomy mood he remembered that when he had slid down to his descent the memories had faded and must have gone back to his community. Jonas charged at his father and attempted to snatch Gabriel out of his arms. His father didn't let go and resisted, lifting his arm, he lightly pricked Gabriel into the vein on his forehead. The Nurturer had performed the release he didn't recognize as murder. Silent angry words flew out of Jonas's mouth and then he remembered. He still had hope… if only he washed of the pricked area fast enough. Jonas tore Gabriel out of his father's surprisingly strong arms using all the strength and vigor he could muster. He ran to the sink and used a little water to wash off the light green serum. Gabriel's eyes flickered lightly like a matchstick in a windy storm and then they were open.

"What is wrong, Jonas? I still have to release you. The council ordered me too. You must understand! STOP!" cried Jonas's dad when he saw Jonas escaping.

The boy ran. He ran as fast as he could with his painfully twisted ankle. He ran faster than ever as energy surged through his veins, brightened by the love for Gabe and the hope. His father's words echoed and repeated in his mind as the current shouts rang behind him, but still he ran. Caleb's cries of confusion were matched only by the severe mutterings of "Oh dear, what has he done," by the old lady.

He kept running till he came to a small forest and hid under the trees. He looked at Gabe's pale countenance with the lightly flickering eyes that they shared, as Gabe uttered a weak whimpering cry. _Oh no! Please Gabe, survive. This was supposed to be a new opportunity for you. It's a new life. _Gabe didn't listen as he clung trapped between life and death. Still when Jonas went to sleep on soft green moss in a small clearing beneath the trees that night and Gabe was still floating somewhere between the realms of existence and the end of life, he couldn't stop thinking… What if these new communities aren't all they're cut out to be?


End file.
